<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[рецепт] Печёно вепрево колено by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333175">[рецепт] Печёно вепрево колено</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021'>WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food Porn, Other, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Коллаж, кулинария, не рекомендуем открывать на голодный желудок</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...и куриные ножки!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[рецепт] Печёно вепрево колено</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      
    
  </p>
</div>На сайте <a href="https://www.edimdoma.ru/retsepty/39755-retsept-iz-chehii-pecheno-veprevo-koleno">edimdoma.ru</a> рецепт приготовления вепрева колена (грозы любого канона или аушки, местом действия которого вы выбрали Прагу) предполагал многожество последовательных и очень сложных шагов. Шагом №1 наша команда выбрала — выпить пресловутые 1,5-2 литра пива, упомянутые в рецепте, и мариновать мясо в меду. Для этого мы его помыли, поперчили, посолили, нашпиговали чесноком, замариновали в меру наших способностей.<p>(— Вспоминай, как ты это сделал? — подступил кэп к ответственному повару.<br/>
— Это был порыв! — с придыханием отвечал он.)</p><p>Суток, чтобы мариновать мясо, у нас тоже не было, но часов шесть оно лежало. Дальше подоспела вторая порция пива, поэтому участники процесса слегка отвлеклись от стенографии, но если верить все тому же повару, рецепт дальше звучит так: "Я просто смазал и вставил" (слова, которые автоматически поднимают рейтинг этой работе).</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <br/>

    
  </p>
</div><p>Печется колено часа два, за это время вы можете (снова сходить за пивом) пересчитать ваших гостей, понять, что на чарующие мясные ароматы стеклись соседи и порция становится уже маловата.</p><p>Тогда на помощь вам придут куриные ножки!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <br/>
</p>
</div>Курица печется еще легче, особенно когда кушать уже хочется и слюнки текут, облегчая процесс!<div class="center">
  <p>      <br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>Гарнир стоит выделить отдельно. Картошечка — это маст. С зеленью, с маслом, со специями, мы пекли в той же духовке, что и мясо, так что запахи были наивкуснейшие! Дальше салатики: повар рекомендует свеженаструганные овощи и ничего лишнего. Кэп команды изволит не согласиться и превыше всего хвалит соленья по бабушкиным рецептам (если вы не знали, куда девать все бабушкины банки — это Знак). Ну и главное — пиво!<div class="center">
  <p>      
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>